Satellite radio receivers have been developed for use in vehicles. Generally, a satellite transmits a signal having audio data that is received by the satellite radio receiver. Thereafter, a modulator circuit coupled to the satellite radio receiver transmits an FM signal having the audio data in a FM frequency band to an antenna of a vehicle audio system in response to the received signal. The vehicle audio system then emits audio sounds in response to the received FM signal.
A problem associated with the foregoing system configuration, is that the FM signal transmitted from the modulator circuit has a relatively low power level, due to regulated power levels set forth by the Federal Communications Commission for signals in the FM frequency band. Thus, the FM signal received at the antenna of the vehicle audio system has a relatively low signal-to-noise ratio that undesirably results in distorted audio sounds being emitted from the vehicle audio system.
Thus, there is a need for a system and a method for transmitting signals having audio data in a vehicle that eliminates and/or reduces the foregoing problem.